Time with in Time
by KayxXxSeso-chan
Summary: This is my original story PLEASE come in and read you won't be disapointed. rating may change through out the story


Time in Time and nothing changes with in it's self

_This is a small fragment of a story in my head I have randomly and maybe one day and all the fragments will come together one day, but until then I write these…These pieces are my characters I own them and I must ask that you do not steal them especially my characters and plots…_

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Dreams"_

_A __small girl about the age of three or four wearing a tattered dress her face is dirty and she is very gaunt. Her mix of reds and brown hair is held back n a simple messy French braid falling down her tan skin bangs falling over her eyes ,but her stormy green eyes hold happiness and glee. She's bare foot inside a poor chicken pen feeding a few very sickly chickens. The soils is grey and bare the sky all most a smog misty shape tall thin trees surround the small bit of land other than a small worn out trail. Yet the small girl is as happy as if she is in a beautiful yard. As the small girls goes to collect the few eggs she hears a scream coming from the one roomed rotting shed of a house. With out hesitation she runs as fast as her legs can take her small dress ripping as she passed the barb-wryer. She blinked seeing the door opened and hanging off of the hedges _

_Slowly she steps into the door not even in a state to scream. The walls of the whole house, if you wish to call it that, were covered except the direction of the door. Her mother or what was once her mother's body was now just a pile of mess. She was to preoccupied with seeing her mother she didn't see the man walking towards her until a bloody hand was placed onto her head in a patting motion. Looking up with teary yet blank broken eyes she saw a man covered in blood a smirk but just like the girls eyes it was empty. He was very handsome other than the dirt and blood his own cloths well worn out through out the years his wavy long dark hair falling over his broad shoulder. He gave a final pat on the head leaving blood in the girl's hair before going out the door. With in seconds the weight of the world fell onto her shoulders and she collapsed but no tears came and she just staid as if the man had brought her to the same fate as her mother, but in real life it was probably worse…_

Calmly Alura opened her eyes. She had been having these dreams or the correct term was memory she was around fifteen, but no one truly knew her age except for her. She hadn't spoken since that day. About three days after her mother's murder a few hikers had seen the small house and smelled something and they found her just lying on the ground eyes still empty. When they brought her back they said she was in shock. That was a lie she wasn't she new what was going on ,but she didn't care what they wonted other than her mama people had all ways just looked at her and sneered or spit. Some times pity any time her mama and her went to sell their few crops or some times chickens people just looked at them as if they were the plague itself.

Slowly getting up she was the only one in the dormitory usually it staid like this all summer but she had received a letter from her 'father' saying she was coming home. This would be the second time in her life to actually see him. After a month of looking up who the woman was and who the child was they finally found some information. Like one of the women's ex-husband was a well known company owner, but she had married and they had a divorce way before he even thought of the company. The fact was the woman, Emily Scarborough, didn't know she was pregnant until she went into labor three months early with Alura and the name on the birth satifecit was this said man, Aiko Kenta, but Emily refused any help or child support from Aiko. Yet had no will thus Alura went to the man.

Aiko was taken surprised when he was brought a mute gaunt child having for gotten all about Emily and the child just staying five minutes to sign the birth satificet. He looked over at her and introduced himself. Alura staid a week at the mansion before being sent to a catholic school and began her new life. He wasn't catholic but he knew that they were the best schools. At first they thought she was going to be retarded, and not even know her alphabet. They soon learned she knew English, Latin, Greek, and bits and pieces of French and up to her multiplication table when it came to math. The only things she had trouble with was common day history aiceint history she knew more than some of the teachers when it came down to it. The main problem was her religion and the bible… She didn't see the point of it all and was even angered hearing some of the things. Being a mute she didn't ask the questions but she thought them every day. 'Where was God when my mom was savagely murdered or ever during her life?' Her mother was a good person better than most in this world yet greedy people live happily…This God was very messed up on his priorities of the world and consistently contradicted himself. At least that's what Alura got out of every thing, but now once again her life was going to change for better or worse who knew… Maybe this 'God' new…

Silently she began to pack remembering the letter. It said something about a new wife who had a son around her age and how he wanted her to live with them. This was strange with in it's self usually she was never mentioned about to his knew wife even after the divorce she usually never even heard of Alura. Then again she never went by her father's last name she went by her mothers. Either way she was going back from this annoying place. Alura finished packing happily throughing away her uniform and slipped into a pair of worn out jeans and simple button up t-shirt. She had kept this for her gardening after bargaining with the nuns that her uniform of God kept ripping and getting un wash able stains in them until they finally allowed her to wear it. Smiling she picked up the old worn don straw hat that was once her mothers placing onto her wild hair. Usually she had it in her traditional French braid but today she let her just below the shoulder blade hair hang down. By now it was light brown with mixes of dark auburn and strips of blond from working in the sun for many hours with in many years. Letting out a soft sigh she began to walk towards the entrance of the schools gate a small suitcase in hand she could see a limo on the old rode.

She hadn't changed much over the years other than the usual womanly attributes. To every one's surprise she was tall for her age from lack of nourishment they expected her to stay small and skeletal like. With in a week she went from sickly dieing girl to as right as rain gardener. She had a natural green thumb like her mother. They were the few people who could make the sweetest strawberries grow from dead soil. Ever since she came to the monestary/bording school she had been the official gardener. Because of this she kept her Indian-Hispanic looking tan. Most thought she was Hispanic for these main reasons one she lived in a catholic boarding school, two she had dark skin and thick wavy hair, and third she spoke Latin and Spanish fluently. But truly it was her Indian (Native American) and German features coming out the most in her looks. Angular high cheek bones sharp eyes and just every mix of her features came together just right. She wasn't overly beautiful or anything but some of her features most guys looked for just not mixed in with her other features. To most of the few boys and men she had met she seemed all most intimidating as any one of the older nuns.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts and wondering hearing a door open to see a limo in front of her. Nodding politely she stepped in to find the back seat empty and the driver saying something about her father picking her up at the air port once she got off of her plain. Until then the man said he would be her basically baby sitter. He was old probably in his mid sixties. Quiet thick white and silver hair that fell messily on his head but having a full head of it. She quickly learned his name was Robert…Robert was very friendly and patient with her. What she liked the best was how informal he was he acted like some of the girls she had stayed with 'crazy' great uncles all ways laughing or smiling. As they boarded the plain she only lasted about an our before falling into a dreamless sleep…The last few hours before she began her new life….

Authors Notes;

Me: well tell me what you think I'm going to turn this into an rp most likely if your interested pls contact me also just review I Begs you I want to know how you ppls think. I might turn it into a yuri kind of thing don't know yet tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the later chapters! ^___^


End file.
